


Blade同人－剑始：秘密？

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Kudos: 1





	Blade同人－剑始：秘密？

“差不多也要把你的秘密告诉大家了吧？”

“你不也是会有一个两个秘密吗？”

“我的秘密啊…..”剑崎抱着双臂很认真的想了一下，但是被始的眼神唤了回来。

…

想起来，这个对话还是在和橘前辈他们一起时的对话，内容当然是关于始身份的话题。

不过那时候这个对话没有成立，剑崎也还没想起来到底自己有怎样的秘密。

当然他刚开始当假面骑士的时候也有不少糗事，不过剑崎觉得那都不算秘密，只能是黑历史。而且还有几件橘前辈也知道，而且还能用这件事瘪他。

为什么会想起来这个遥远的记忆呢？剑崎觉得自己大脑回路一定很不正常。

毕竟这都是几百年前的事情了，但有时候那些看似会遗忘的小细节就是会莫名其妙的跑出来。导致现在剑崎睡不着反复思索着自己的秘密是什么。

自己现在的身份早就很多人知道了，所以秘密果然就是还没大喊出来说出口的东西吧？

...

一年一次，剑崎和始相遇在约定的地方。两个人每次相遇话其实蛮少的。

“那个啊，始…”

“什么？”始比以前圆润很多，他对着剑崎就能露出来温柔的眼神和缓和的口气。

“你还记得很早以前，你提到过秘密的事情吗？”剑崎问道。但是想到那都是几百年前的事情，自己提出来也太不负责任了，“啊…可能你忘记了。就是我当时让你告诉大家你的身份，你说人总有秘密，我也有一两个对吧？那时候我还没想起来自己有什么秘密可言。但是我现在想到了。”

“我记得。”

“哎？！”

“因为我还在等你告诉我你的秘密有几个。”

“呃…”这弄的剑崎面红耳赤。即使他们坐在露天的地方，风有点凉，可是剑崎有点脸发烫。

“我骗你的。我不记得了，”始无奈的笑了一下，目光好笑的撇着边上的面容依旧好似大男孩的捡起，随后把目光望向远处。

剑崎扁扁嘴看着始，但是很快就忍不住微笑起来。能和始这样对话，他不知道期待了多久。

“那么，你有几个秘密？”始突然发问。

“你不是不记得了吗！”

“不记得那时候的对话和现在有什么关系？你提到了你有秘密想告诉我，那么现在告诉我也没什么不可以的不是么？”

剑崎找不到反驳的话，苦恼的看着前方揉了揉头发。当然这些小动作都被始的余光收下。

知道始还在等着自己会话，剑崎竟然感觉变回了最开始的毛头小伙子，有点结巴，“一…一个….啊，也可能有别的，不过我目前就想到一个。”

“可以告诉我？”

“可以是可以.......秘密就是啊…”剑崎犹犹豫豫，始也不催促他，只是保持者没什么表情的表情看着远处。剑崎却在一边把目光在始的侧颜和远处海景里来回徘徊半天。

最后剑崎还是倾身凑到始的耳边。

“我－喜－欢－你。”

剑崎一字一字的把这句话刻入始的大脑中。

嗯嗯，说出来了，这的确是没在其他人任何面前正大光明喊出来过的话。虽然剑崎不知道自己是不是行动上又多表达，但是没说明白的就是秘密吧？其实现在说完还有点害羞，即便活了那么久，这种直接的告白自己人生里可是还没经历过呢！

“始，你还好吗………？”突然发现始保持着之前的动作坐着，也不看向自己。剑崎有点担心，果然是那句话冲击太大？还是说始觉的这个是玩笑所以在生气？

“剑崎。”始的声音莫名有点严肃？

“哎？啊….在！”剑崎突然绷直了身子。

“你告诉我的太晚了。”

“…..哦…对不起。”

“笨－蛋....”


End file.
